


An Out Spoken Enemy

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: A Grievously Fated Discovery [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter and the senshi encounter a new enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Out Spoken Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** An Out Spoken Enemy  
> **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
> **Rating:** General Audiences  
> **Crossover:** BtVS/PGSM  
> **Disclaimer:** *checks* Nope, not mine.  
> **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/twistedshorts/144806.html)  
> **Author's notes:** Set during season two of BtVS and after episode eighteen of PGSM. Takes places after 'An Ill Placed Effort.'

Jupiter cursed as her enemy jumped and easily dodged her Supreme Thunder, flipping end over end to land effortlessly across the empty courtyard from the senshi. Then, laughing, the girl cocked her hips to one side with her hands resting at her waist. With a satisfied grin, she looked over the assembled senshi, tilting her head to one side, pausing for long enough to let the senshi examine her as well. Short and blonde, she had a slim but strong build and an obviously foreign look to her; she'd already firmly proved her battle skills even against senshi magic.

"Ooooh, look what we have here, Kunzite. A couple babies want to come out and play!" She snickered and glanced back at the uniformed man standing behind her. His answer was a smirk as Jupiter growled, making the girl laugh again. "They're so cute, I could just pinch their little cheeks!"

"Shut up," the lightening senshi yelled, launching into the beginnings of another attack to back up her words. Before she had even uttered the first word though, the girl was at her side, an elbow connecting with her face almost sooner than she could register that it was there, sending her reeling to the ground.

"Mako-chan!" It was Sailor Moon, stepping forward to run to her friend's side, but Jupiter shook her head quickly, and Mars grabbed her.

"Stay back! You guys don't stand a chance!" She tried to regain her feet as she shouted at the others, but all she received for her efforts was a saccharine smile and a kick to the stomach.

"Isn't it sweet how you think that _you_ do?" The girl was strong, stronger than even Jupiter, and faster as well. As she aimed another kick, directly at the senshi's head, Jupiter rolled away, actually managing to get off the ground once there was a little distance between them.

"I don't know who you are or what you want, but I won't let you hurt them," the brunette warned, preparing herself to attack.

"What _I_ want?" She shrugged casually. "_Someone_ has to tell you guys how horrible those outfits look. I mean, come on. You're really just begging to be molested, setting a bad example for girls everywhere. And who I am?" She smirked, raising her hands quickly, and sent a ball of energy blasting towards the unsuspecting Jupiter. "Just call me Slayer."


End file.
